


The Morning After

by DrogonTheDragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Completed, F/M, Guilt, Hungover, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: Arya Stark and Gendry Waters wake up naked in bed together. Arya freaks out over the fact that she just slept with her brother's best friend. Gendry freaks out over the fact that he just slept with his best friend's sister.





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic i've ever posted. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also I am really bad with grammar. Sorry in advance for any grammatical mistakes you read in this! :)

When Arya woke up her head was pounding, and it wasn’t from her hangover. She looked down at the naked figure sleeping next to her. Gendry. 

Her mind produced a thousand thoughts a minute. ‘How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why Gendry? This is Jon’s best friend! How could I let this happen? I wasn’t even that drunk! Was I? Ugh I don’t remember! What am I going to do when he wakes up? Should I leave? I should leave!’ 

Arya sat up and slowly tried to stand. When she did, she almost fell over. Her legs were really sore.

‘Gods Gendry must have ridden me hard last night…’ Arya thought with a smile, ‘Stop smiling!’ 

Arya sat back down and admired Gendry’s bareback. She could see his muscles and broad shoulders. He had a very good figure. Arya never really paid much attention to it before. She wanted to put her hand out and touch every inch of his body. Memorize every mark and blemish that laid on his skin… 

‘Snap out of it Arya!’ She yelled at herself, ‘This is Gendry. Gendry! A man you always thought of as a brother. He was never anything more than that for you! Oh Gods, how did this happen?’ 

Arya racked her brain trying to remember. Last night she was at a pub with Robb, Theon, Jon, and Gendry. After that, Arya and Gendry shared a cab. She remembered the two of them sitting in his kitchen. She remember laughing… a lot. And the she remembered the two of them kissing. She doesn’t know who initiated the kiss, but she knows that it happened because she wouldn’t be naked in Gendry’s bed if it hadn’t. 

‘Ugh this changes everything! This isn’t some guy I slept with. This is Gendry! Jon’s best friend Gendry! Gendry has never once acted as though he had feelings for me. Does he? No. No! He can’t! We have always viewed each other as siblings. Well… atleast I did…’ 

Arya looked at the clock on Gendry’s nightstand. 6:23am. That was too early for Arya to get up. 

‘Well Gendry and I have to talk about last night eventually. I might as well sleep before that happens.’ 

She layed down and closed her eyes. She prayed that soon her heart would stop racing. As Arya drifted off to sleep, she felt a warm glow spread throughout her entire body. It made her skin tingle. It made her feel secure. This warmth reminded her of home. It reminded her of safety and familiarity. She has felt that feeling before, but never had it felt so simple. So easy. As Arya drifted off to sleep, she knew that the reason she felt like this was because of Gendry.


	2. Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Gendry's turn!   
> Hope you enjoy!

When Gendry woke up, his head was spinning. ‘What the hell happened last night?’ He wondered. 

He looked over and saw a naked girl laying underneath his sheets. When he looked at the girl’s face, his heart almost stopped. 

‘Seriously! What that hell happened last night?’ He yelled to himself. ‘Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!’ 

Gendry looked at the girl’s face again, praying that his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. But when he looked again, he still saw the face of Arya Stark. 

‘Breathe Gendry breathe,’ he told himself trying to stay calm, ‘deep breaths. Innnnn, outtttt. Innnnn, outtttt.’ he thought over and over again. His heart was still racing 

‘It’s okay Gendry. It’s okay. You have slept with women before. The only difference is that you have known Arya for years beforehand. It’s fine. I’m sure that one day the two of us will just laugh about this…’ 

He couldn’t convince himself.

He looked around his bedroom. Everything looked normal, well except for a naked Arya Stark, but aside from that, nothing else seemed different. 

‘How can everything look the same when everything is about to change? I didn’t sleep with just anybody. I slept with Arya Stark! My best friends little sister! I’ve never even thought of Arya that way before. Ever.’ 

Yes Gendry has noticed that Arya has a woman’s body, even if she tries to cover it up with baggy clothes. But he never viewed her as anything other than a sibling before. He never thought of her as beautiful or ugly. Her appearance never mattered to him. But now looking down at Arya, nothing can deny her beauty. He feels as though he is seeing her with new eyes. Even underneath his bedding, he can tell that her body is perfectly sculptured. Gendry wanted his fingers to trace all the curves on her body… 

‘ Jon is going to kill me! Robb is going to kill me! Theon is going to k-... well, Theon probably would just give me a high five… But still, I’m a dead man walking.’ 

Gendry looked at his clock; 8:13 am it read. Very careful not to wake her, Gendry got up, put on a pair of sweatpants, and walked into the kitchen. 

‘If i’m going to think of a plan on how to handle this, then I can’t face any distractions.’ 

And by distractions, he means the beautiful Arya Stark sleeping naked in his bed.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry face the fact that they have to talk about what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, written comments, and left kudos's! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Once again, sorry for for all of my grammatical mistakes

When Arya woke up for the second time, she realised right away that she was alone. She heard a popping sound from outside the walls of Gendry’s bedroom and went to investigate. 

_‘Where are my clothes?’_ She thought, _‘Ugh! Gendry is such a slob!’_

Gendry had piles of clothes, both clean and dirty, scattered around his room. She walked over to his closet and put on one of his white, long sleeved, button down shirts. She found her underwear in the corner of his room and put that on as well. 

_‘Oh well… it’s time to get this awkward conversation over with.’_

As she walked into the living room, she saw Gendry standing in his kitchen staring at the toaster. He was lost in thought. Arya could tell his mind was racing. After all, so was hers. 

“Morning.” Arya said making her presence known to Gendry. 

He didn’t even look back at her when he said good morning back. The toaster popped and he put a waffle on a plate and handed it to her without making eye contact. “Here’s your gourmet breakfast…” he said with a touch of sarcasm. 

“Eggo waffles, how fancy.” She said with a small smile. Arya sat at the table and very slowly ate her waffle. After ten minutes had past, she couldn’t stand the silence any longer. “So are we going to talk about last night or…?” 

“I’m sorry Arya,” Gendry said with so much pain in his voice, “I don’t know what happened last night. Well I do… I just don’t know how it happened. I know that we were out last night with your brothers and Theon… But I don’t know how we both ended up here.” 

Gendry looked so sad and confused, it broke Arya’s heart to see him this way. “I do,” she said, “Well sort of… We were both really drunk so we shared a cab… and um.. It only made one stop.” 

“I just don’t understand how I went through with this. I mean I always thought of you as a sister.”

“I always thought of you as a brother.” 

“I suppose since none of us really remember… you know… doing it, than we could just pretend it didn’t happen.” Gendry said feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

Arya was surprised by how much that idea upset her. “I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen.” 

“Okay,” he was not expecting those words to come out of her mouth, “well we can just say that it was really bad and never talk about it again.”

“Well considering the fact that I can barely walk straight, I don’t think that it was ‘really bad.’” 

Gendry was definitely not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. Arya had to stop herself from laughing at the expression Gendry’s face was making. His eyes were bulging out of his head. His mouth was hanging open. Arya put her hand out and pushed his chin to close his mouth. That seemed to snap him out of his daze. 

“Arya,” he cleared his throat before speaking again, “why don’t you seem that upset over what happened?” 

“I...I honestly don’t know. I was upset when I first woke up a few hours ago. I was freaking out! But when I was going back to sleep I felt…”

 _‘Felt what?’_ Gendry wondered. He waited for Arya to continue until he realised that she wasn’t going to finish her thought. But Gendry needed to know what she was thinking. 

“What did you feel Arya?” His voice was gentle. He reached and held her hand for support. So she would know that he was there to listen to her. 

“You’re going to laugh at me” She said in a small voice that Gendry never would have thought belonged to her. 

“No I’m not. I promise.”

“I felt… I don’t know. I don’t what I felt! But whatever it was, it felt right. It was like some sort of warm glow washed over me.”

“A warm glow?” He said with slight judgement in his voice. 

“I’m not a poet okay! I’m not a lady who is obsessed with this sappy feelings crap! But I was freaking out and then all of the sudden I felt it, this ‘warm glow’, and suddenly it didn’t feel like what we did was wrong anymore. It felt right. It made me feel safe, it made me feel happy. And all I know is that you were the reason I felt that way. So no, I don’t feel like what we did was wrong.” 

“Arya… I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I guess I want to hear you say that you don’t think this wasn’t a mistake.”

“But it was a mistake Arya! Neither of us intended for this to happen.” Gendry wasn’t sure how to feel. Everything changed this morning. Suddenly he wasn’t talking to Arya Stark: his best friend’s sister. He was talking to Arya Stark: The most beautiful women in the world. He felt so confused. His mind was telling him one thing, but his heart… his heart was telling him something else. “But if it helps, I don't regret it nearly as much as I did when I woke up.” 

“It helps a little.” 

After a while neither of them said anything. Once the silence went from comfortable to uncomfortable, Arya had to say something. “You know your room is really messy.”

Gendry started laughing. “Not it isn’t” 

“Yes it is! Come with me, we are going to organize it?” 

“And why are we going to do that?”

“Because my clothes are somewhere on that garbage heap you call a floor, and I need to find them.” The two started walking towards Gendry's bedroom. “Hey Gendry,” Arya said as she was turning around. But when she looked at him, she saw him raise his head to look at her face. Arya’s widened as she realised what he was doing. “Were you just staring at my ass?” 

“...maybe” 

Arya couldn’t help but start laughing as she made it to Gendry’s room. 

The two started sorting through the piles of clothes on the ground. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say this is yours?” He said holding her bra. 

“Yeah…” She said taking it back from him

Within an hour, Gendry’s floor became visible again and Arya had all the pieces of her clothing back. 

“You know it’s a shame.” Gendry said.

“What is?”

“I like the way you look in my shirt. I definitely won’t look as good wearing it.”

Arya couldn’t stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks. “Oh really?” She asked while taking a few steps closer towards him. 

“Really.” Gendry said as he was closing the distance between them even more. Gendry raised his hand to cup Arya’s face. He rubbed his thumb near her lips before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was gentle but strong. When they broke apart Gendry couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. Arya put her arms around Gendry’s neck pulling him closer to her. This kiss was much more passionate. Their tongues were fighting for dominance in each others mouth. Gendry lifted Arya up and put her on his bed. He had no objections when she took off his shirt. 

The two knew that they had a lot to talk about, but right now all they cared about being together in this very moment.


End file.
